Construction machines in which a wiper device is provided on the front windshield of a cab are known. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-267195 (PTD 1), for example, suggests a hydraulic excavator in which a wiper device is provided on the front windshield of a cab. In the hydraulic excavator, a bucket provided at an end of a work implement is lifted above the cab during execution of work. In order to ensure visibility for work in this state, the cab may be provided with a skylight.
In this case, an open/close guard may be provided for protecting the skylight from stones and the like falling from the bucket. This open/close guard has a fixing frame, and an open/close guard portion supported by the fixing frame so that it can be opened or closed from or over the fixing frame. The fixing frame is configured to be attachable to the cab. The open/close guard portion has a mesh portion to prevent passage of stones and the like falling from the bucket, and ensure visibility for work above the cab. The mesh portion is formed to cover the skylight while the fixing frame is attached to the cab and the open/close guard portion is closed over the fixing frame.
Even with the above-described open/close guard being provided on the skylight, rainwater and dust or the like falling from the bucket pass through the meshes of the above-described mesh portion, and adhere to the skylight. It is thus desirable to provide a wiper device on the skylight of a cab as well.
As a wiper device for a vehicle device rather than a construction machine, a wiper device for a vehicle roof is mentioned in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-70856 (PTD2).